This Kiss
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: During Spring Break, Cannonball and Jubilee have a surprising encounter.


Title: "This Kiss"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Minor spoilers for Operation: Zero Tolerance and the Cannonball/Meltdown/Sunspot triangle  
Summary: During Spring Break, Cannonball and Jubilee have a surprising encounter.  
Disclaimer: Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Logan/Wolverine, Rogue, the X-Men, and all characters within this story are © & TM Marvel Comics and are used without permission. The title was inspired by a Faith Hill song by the same name. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

Jubilation Lee was visiting Xavier's School For Gifted Children for Spring Break. It was the first Saturday of her vacation, and all the X-Men were home. She awoke that morning, dressed quickly, and stumbled sleepily down to the kitchen. "'Mornin', gang," she mumbled as she took her seat.

While they were eating breakfast, Ororo Munroe suggested, "Who would like to go swimming later today?"

"Sounds cool," Bobby Drake commented.

"Ah'm all for it!" Rogue exclaimed to which several of the men nodded.

"Count me in, Ororo," was Jean's response.

"Sure!" exclaimed Sam Guthrie.

"Right on!" Jubilation grinned widely.

* * *

The X-Men and Jubilee gathered down at the lake that very afternoon. The clouds had been completely chased away to reveal a gorgeous sky of sparkling blue, and the afternoon had warmed to the point of deep June weather. "I only know one person who could pull this off, Ororo, and that's you," Jean told her. "Good job!"

"Thank you, Jean." Ororo smiled.

Bobby was the first to dive into the water. Jean and Scott soon joined him. Ororo was exchanging comments with Maggott who was trying desperately to persuade her to let him rub some lotion on her back. Cecilia dived in and began swimming. Warren was rubbing lotion onto Betsy's back. Marrow hid in the treetops, watching Ororo's every move like a predator stalking its prey.

Joseph was watching Rogue and Jubilee chatting innocently; Sam and Logan were grinning as they talked in whispers. They then began to sneak up on the two unsuspecting women on the pier. They exchanged a mischevious grin, then Logan pushed Rogue into the water. Sam followed his example by pushing Jubilee in. As they laughed, two pairs of hands snuck out of the water, grabbed them, and pulled them into the lake.

Rogue and Logan began playing immediately while Sam and Jubilee stared at each other nervously. Sam eventually began to splash water onto Jubilee. She returned the water to him, and a water battle soon erupted between the two. Jubilee became blinded by the water and lost her footing. She started to fall, but Sam swiftly reached out and smoothly caught her in his strong arms. "Thanks," she whispered, looking up into his blue eyes.

"No problem," he whispered, drowning in her baby blues. He brushed a strand of her black hair away from her eyes. His hand lingered on her cheek. Her hands fell onto the strong arms that were pulling her closer, but she didn't take her eyes from his. Sam pulled her to him, and she tilted her head up towards his. His lips touched down upon hers, and her mouth parted under his. Their tongues dove into each other's mouths as they kissed passionately, sizzling heat wrapping tightly around the pair.

They stared at each other in shock after the kiss. "Wow!" commented Sam.

"Yeah, wow," Jubilee agreed, still lost in the moment of their kiss. They started to kiss again, but Jubilee suddenly shook her head. "NO!" she yelled. She struggled free of Sam's arms, clambered up onto the pier, and ran for the mansion.

The others turned to look at Sam with questions in their eyes. Sam's jaw was still open in shock. "What did ya do to 'er, mate?" Maggott asked.

"Ah . . . kissed her," Sam murmured. "Ah don't get it. Ah thought she liked it!"

"Ya never can tell with chicks," Maggott told him.

Rogue flew up out of the water even as Ororo, Cecilia, Betsy, and Jean suddenly turned to focus on Maggott, their eyes narrowed in dangerous warning. "Ah'll go talk to her," Rogue said, but as she flew over Maggott's head, she delivered a kick squarely to his face. "That's for the sexist remark!" she called over her shoulder as she flew on. "We ain't chicks, shugah! We're _women_!"

* * *

Rogue flew straight to Jubilee's room. She landed right outside the door and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Jubilee, let me in, shugah."

Jubilee hesitantly opened the door. She peeked out. Seeing no one but Rogue, she let her friend in and shut and locked the door behind her. "What is it?" she asked, flopping back down onto her bed.

"What was that with Sam?" Rogue asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We kissed."

"So?"

"We shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Sam's goin' out with Meltdown."

"Don't'cha know they broke up, shugah?"

"No, I didn't! When? Why?"

"A few months ago, after Zero Tolerance, Sam went to visit X-Force. When he got there, he caught her kissin' another guy."

"Who?"

"Sunspot."

"That's his best bud, though!"

"Ah know."

"Ouch! Poor guy!"

"Yup." Rogue nodded in agreement.

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Jubilee?" a voice with a Southern drawl called from the other side of the door.

"Talk to him," Rogue advised in a whisper. "Ah know ya like him."

Jubilee sighed but admitted Rogue was right with a nod. Rogue stood and started to leave. "Rogue?" Jubilee called as she stood up.

"Yeah, Jubes?" Rogue asked, turning back around.

"Thanks." Jubilee smiled.

"Any time, shugah," Rogue replied with a smile.

Rogue left first, pushing her way past Sam. Jubilee then exited the room. She shut the door behind her and turned reluctantly to face Sam. "Sam."

Sam got right to the point. "What did Ah do to upset ya, Jubilee?"

Jubilee sighed. "I didn't want to fall for you when you were taken," she explained.

"But Ah'm not."

"I know that now."

They looked at each other, but neither knew what to say. "So . . . "

Jubilee shrugged. "What next?"

"We can't just ignore these feelings," Sam reasoned.

"I know," Jubilee agreed, nodding, "but what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" There was only one thing they knew to do next. Slowly, Sam reached out for Jubilee, and she allowed him to pull her into his kiss.

Little did the two teenagers know that their entire conversation had been watched by their best friends. "We did it, Little Darlin'," Logan whispered.

"We sure did, shugah," Rogue agreed. They high-fived each other, and their fingers entwined. Logan pulled Rogue to him, and they kissed passionately!

**The End**


End file.
